Izayoi
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Ella era su pequeño tesoro. Aquel que llegó a su vida una noche de luna llena. Izayoi Hijikata, su hija.¿Cómo reaccionarán los valientes guerreros del Shisengumi cuando la heredera llegue a sus vidas? Descubrirán que muchas de sus batallas serán sencillas frente a su nueva misión: Cuidar un bebé.
1. Chizuru

**Hola queridos fanáticos de Hakuouki! Mucho gusto! Soy Sakura Tachikawa! Y esta es mi primera historia por estos lares :3**

**Primeramente… AMO HAKUOUKI y a todos los miembros del Shisengumi. Son míos!**

**Esta historia sería ambientada en una especie de final idílico para mí.**

**El título se entenderá conforme lean. Es un pequeño Drable que espero sea de su agrado. No los cansó más y os dejo con la lectura.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Izayoi**

**Capítulo I: Chizuru.**

La oscuridad de la noche era perturbada por el fulgor de la luna. Era una noche sin estrellas, igual que aquella hace ya cinco años. Sin embargo, el astro nocturno se vanagloriaba en todo su esplendor delante de ellos mientras la suave brisa invernal llevaba suavemente unos tímidos copos de nieve.

Pero de pronto la única luz que veía era la de la vela que se consumía en su habitación. Un gran nubarrón había cubierto la luna.

Un fuerte dolor en su vientre la hizo gritar. Recordándole que lo importante en aquel momento no era ver a la majestuosa luna sino, traer a su hijo al mundo.

-Vamos niña, ya falta poco.

Chizuru escuchó a la comadrona y luego de gesticular una pequeña sonrisa se preparó para seguir pujando. Ya podría ver la luna con tranquilidad una vez que su pequeñito esté en sus brazos.

Otra contracción la hizo gritar más fuerte. Casi podía sentirlo afuera, sin embargo su pequeño o pequeña se estaba haciendo de rogar. Sonreiría si no le doliera incluso respirar.

Se escuchaban pasos fuera de la habitación, más de un par de pies. Eran ellos, debían de ser ellos. No imaginaba a ninguno de los miembros del Shisengumi durmiendo mientras ella estaba gritando de esa manera.

Claro que cada quien esperaba a su manera.

Seguramente algunos estarán atormentando al futuro padre, otros estarán incluso más nerviosos que él y otros se limitarán a dar apoyo moral simplemente estando ahí, callados.

Era como una familia, no. Eran una familia. El Shisengumi es una hermandad que defiende los mismos ideales de un grupo de valientes hombres que estarían dispuestos a morir por ellos.

Y aquellos hombres, eran su familia.

-¡Veo la cabeza, un último esfuerzo niña!

Aquel fue el grito más desgarrador de la noche e inmediatamente tras él un inconsolable llanto deleitó los oídos de los presentes.

-¡Chizuru!

Ante la agitación y el alivio, la joven abrió los ojos observando como su esposo entraba a la habitación. Se veía más pálido de lo normal. Sus ojos color amatista la miraban con muchísima preocupación. Y sin embargo, lucía tan atractivo como la primera vez, con la luna dándole un color irreal y majestuoso a sus cabellos de ébano.

-¡Hijikata-kun!

Cuando pronunció su nombre, su marido se acercó a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse. La comadrona refunfuñaba y reñía a los otros miembros del Shisengumi mientras su ayudanta terminaba de lavar y envolver al pequeño bultito en una manta color blanco.

-Felicidades, es una niña muy sana.-Anunció la joven ayudante con una sonrisa a los nuevos padres.

La pequeña fue depositada en los brazos de la castaña y esta, con sumo cuidado y deleite destapó su rostro para contemplarla.

Era perfecta. Su tez era clara, estaba pesadita y grande. Sus cabellos serían tan oscuros como los de su padre y sus ojos… Chizuru no pudo evitar gemir y llorar cuando vio aquel color amatista tan único. Era hermosa, la prueba viviente de su amor con Toushizou Hijikata.

-Es maravillosa.-Susurró el orgulloso padre y esposo, mirando con deleite a su compañera.-Gracias.

Chizuru sonrió feliz, ahora sí podría decirse que es feliz. La guerra ha cesado temporalmente, Kazama ha renunciado a su propósito de casarse con ella. Sus queridos amigos y su esposo que habían ingerido la sangre de Oni para poder pelear no se verían forzados a acortar su vida combatiendo. Como toque final estaba que tenía una gran familia. Desde que, aparentemente ella fue la geisha que el vice-capitán del Shisengumi reclamó como suya ya no tenía que esconder el hecho que era una mujer y con la niña, su felicidad estaba completa.

-¡Diablos!-Exclamó una tercera voz horrorizada-¡Es idéntica al vice-capitán!

-Tranquilo Heisuke, los niños cambian.-Trató de calmarlo Souji.-Además, son las criaturas favoritas de Dios y él no querrá que se quede así la pobrecita.-Añadió. A pesar de sus palabras, la sonrisa en el rostro al ver a la niña no se borraba, estaba igual de encantado que todos.-Ouch.

-No digas eso Souji.-Lo reprendió Isami Kondou con un amistoso golpe en la cabeza.-No es prudente molestar a un padre respecto a su hija.-Aconsejó el comandante.-No lo tomes en cuenta Chizuru, le conozco y esa sonrisa que tiene significa que no siente nada de lo que dijo. Felicidades Toshi, debes sentirte orgulloso. Esa pequeña es tu vivo retrato.

-Sí, pero será tan bonita como su madre.-Confirmó el padre sonriéndole con afecto a su mujer.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-Agregó Heisuke dramáticamente.

-¡Niña!, ¿Por qué?-Otra voz se quejaba en la habitación.-Tenía que ser un niño.

-Te lo dije, soy infalible cuando se trata de reconocer a una mujer incluso desde el vientre.

-¡Sano!-Gruñó Shinpachi, que era el que se quejaba.

-Eh, Shinpachi creo que perdiste la apuesta.-Se burló Heisuke.

-Sí, ni modo, con mi próxima paga os invitaré yo.-Añadió resignado.-No malinterpretes, Chizuru.-Agregó girándose a la pareja.-Me parece una monada de cría, pero tenía que ser varón.

-Será mi próxima novia.-Comentó Sanosuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ni hablar!-Heisuke se adelantó al propio padre de la niña que estuvo a punto de protestar.-Protegeremos a la pequeña de ti.

-Y de quien sea necesario.-Acotó otra voz más taciturna y delicada mientras se acercaba a ver a la niña.

-¿Qué te parece Saito-san?-Preguntó Chizuru contenta.

El callado muchacho contempló al bultito que la joven llevaba en brazos sin expresión alguna. La examinó minuciosamente, tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención en vano. Hasta que lo halló cuando la niña abrió los ojos y lo miró. Por un instante, ese par de amatistas cambiaron de color.

-Tiene la mirada de un guerrero.-Fue lo único que dijo con suma satisfacción.

-¡Ni hablar!-Espetó Heisuke alterado.-Una niña no será un guerrero. Será la niña más femenina de todo Kyoto.

-Será interesante ver cómo se desarrollan sus habilidades.-Keisuke Sannan se incorporó al grupo.-Es la descendiente de los Onis más fuertes del Oeste y de un raretsu.

-Paren ya de hablar sobre lo que hará o no hará mi hija.-Masculló un molesto Hijikata.-Ella será lo que quiera ser. Sus padres siempre la apoyaremos y cuidaremos.-Añadió el vice-capitán mientras estrechaba a su familia entre sus brazos.

-Nosotros también.-Exclamó el más joven del grupo, Heisuke.

-Después de todo, es nuestra primera sobrina.-Acotó Sano.-No dejaremos que ningún mequetrefe se acerque más de lo debido.

-Será una gran guerrera.-Acotó Hajime.

-Mientras no me toque cambiar pañales, nos llevaremos bien.-Aseguró Souji.

Los hombres presentes rieron ante dicha perspectiva. Estaban muy felices con la nueva adquisición de la familia. Tan felices como la madre o el padre.

-Mira lo querida que eres, pequeña Izayoi.-Susurró con ternura la joven madre a la vez que besaba delicadamente los cabellos de su hija.

-¿Izayoi?-Preguntó Toushizou.

-Nació en luna llena.-Explicó la castaña-¿No te gusta?

-Izayoi Hijikata.-Dijo su nombre como quien hablaba de su Dios.-Me encanta.-Aseguró con una sonrisa.-Señores, permítanme presentarles al miembro más importante del Shisengumi, Hijikata Izayoi.

Se escucharon chiflidos, aplausos por parte de los presentes y la niña se incomodó y empezó a llorar. En una fracción de segundo estuvo rodeada por nueve desesperados hombres que no tenían ni idea de qué le pasaba.

-¡Se ha roto, la hemos roto!-Exclamaba un desesperado Heisuke.

-No seas idiota, Heisuke.-Reprendió Shinpachi.-Los bebés no se rompen.-Miró a su amigo a la izquierda no tan convencido de sus propias palabras.-No se rompen, ¿verdad, Sano?

-¡Claro que no!-Contestó el interpelado.

-Podría dolerle algo.-Sugirió Sannan Keisuke.

-¿Tan chiquita?-Cuestionó Kondou.-No lo creo.

-Iré a por un médico para bebés.-Se ofreció Saito.

-¿Eso existe?-Preguntó Souji.

-No importa, hay que traerlo.-Secundó Yamazaki.

Chizuru no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Aquellos guerreros, tan hábiles y efectivos en el campo de batalla. De sangre tan fría, cuyas manos no vacilaban al momento de cortar al enemigo; estaban aterrados. No sabían qué hacer, estaban desesperados.

-Parad, parad.-Llamó la atención de los caballeros.-No es necesario ir a buscar a ningún médico ni tampoco la habéis roto.-Tranquilizó la joven madre.-Sólo tiene hambre.

Fue gracioso ver como todos se relajaban ante la revelación y poco a poco se ruborizaban por su proceder.

Toushizou entregó al bebé a los brazos maternos y lanzó una mirada elocuente a sus camaradas. Los mismos que se retiraron en silencio. El padre ayudó a la madre a dejar al descubierto uno de sus pechos para que su pequeña se alimente; quedándose maravillado por la voracidad con la que lo hacía.

-Parece que lo tomarán bien.-Comentó Chizuru.-Tener un bebé cambiará las cosas.

-Se acostumbrarán.-Aseguró el moreno.

-¿Tú te acostumbrarás?

-Ya me acostumbre.-Aseguró el muchacho.-Ustedes son lo primero. Juro.-Empezó a decir.-Que mientras yo viva nada ni nadie les hará daño. Son lo más hermoso que tengo, gracias de nuevo, mi amor.

-Gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de tener una familia. Te amo Toushizou Hijikata.-Se dirigió a la beba.-Eres muy afortunada por tener la familia que tiene.

Y ella lo era más.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Por qué fin y está en la sección In-Progress?**

**Fácil, mi intención es hacer de este fic un conjunto de One-Shots con cada uno de los personajes de Hakuouki (O por lo menos de los principales) y de sus vidas después de que haya nacido la pequeña Izayoi. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen RR. **

**Si es que les gustó seguiré escribiendo de los demás miembros del Shisengumi.**

**Nota adicional. Ellos hablan de doctores para bebés porque en esos tiempos no había pediatra. Así que aquello era una novedad XD**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen RR.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	2. Shimpachi Nagakura

**¡Hola lindos! **

**Pues, primero que todo, muchas gracias por los 4 RR que recibí. Me encantaron. Especialmente a Sessha Jazmín. Tus ideas me dieron a mi muchas más ideas, espero no te moleste que las tome de referencia.**

**Tengo varias ideas al azar respecto a este fic. Así que no seguirá un patrón específico, especialmente con la edad de Izayoi. Habrá veces que la ponga beba y otras más grandecita ;) Avisaré cómo sea.**

**Tampoco escribiré de todos los del Shisengumi, creo, al menos hasta hoy creo eso.**

**En este capítulo, Izayoi es una beba de meses.**

**Bueno, no los interrumpo más y les dejo con la lectura.**

**¡DEJEN RR!**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Shimpachi.**

El silencio era palpable en el recinto del Shisengumi. Empezaba la primavera, aún hacía algo de frío, pero los árboles ya se empezaban a ver verdes nuevamente y no era necesario usar ropa tan abrigada. Una joven mujer en sus veinte años caminaba tranquilamente con una bandeja de humeante té recién hecho. Se arrodilló sobre la madera y tocó antes de llamar.

-Permiso.

Avisó antes de abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días a todos.-Saludó con una sonrisa.

Los miembros principales del Shisengumi respondieron al unísono salvo el marido de la chica, que la había saludado al despertarse. Y empezó a pasar las tazas de té a su familia.

Porque el Shisengumi era su familia.

La pequeña que llevaba en su espalda resguardada del fresco de la mañana empezó a pelear con la tela que la oprimí hasta que logró deshacerse de ella y mostrar a los presentes sus grandes y redondos ojos amatistas.

Por un instante, al menos, tres figuras estuvieron dispuestos a saltar para ver mejor a la beba. Más un carraspeo del padre los detuvo.

Chizuru sonrió, Hajime simplemente siguió con su té, Souji fue menos discreto y rió a carcajadas ya que Toshizou Hijikata detuvo las intenciones de Heisuke, Kondou y Shimpachi de ir a por la bebé. El joven padre suspiró resignado.

-Les dará algo si no la cogen, ¿verdad?

En un segundo se formó un pequeño alboroto. Heisuke fue el primero en saltar y soltar a la pequeña de su cárcel de tela.

-Buenos días, Izayoi-chan.-Saludó acercando a la beba de cinco meses a su rostro y tomó su nariz.

-Cada día estás más grande, pequeña.-Agregó Kondou haciéndole carantoñas a la nena en brazos de Heisuke.

-Y más guapa.-Apuntó Sanosuke parándose frente a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros que rió ante su presencia.-Mi novia favorita.

-¡Aléjate de la pequeña Sano!-Advirtió Heisuke.-Es una beba.

-Claro, y es mi novia.-Enfatizó Shimpachi.-Ella quiere al más musculoso.

Acto seguido empezó a hacer poses que dejaban ver bien sus bien formados bíceps. Gruñendo al hacerlo.

A la pequeña esos ruidos la molestaron y no tardó en hacer un puchero antes de soltarse a llorar.

-¡La has asustado Shimpachi!-Le retó Heisuke.-Ya, ya, Iza-chan, tranquila.

Chizuru se alejó de lado de Toshizou y fue a tomar a su hija en brazos para calmarla. Cosa que no tardó en pasar. La joven observó el semblante sombrío de Shimpachi y trató de calmarlo.

-No te lo tomes personal Nagakura-san.-Le dijo.-Fueron los ruidos que hiciste que la asustaron. Creyó que te dolía algo y no quiere que le duela nada a uno de sus queridos tíos.

El lado infantil de Shimpachi salió a relucir y sonrió ampliamente al creer que la niña se había preocupado por él.

Chizuru sonrió complacida y regresó a ver a su marido con su hija aún en brazos.

-Toshizou-san.-Lo llamó.-Quisiera ir a hacer las compras, he escuchado que habrá rebajas en el mercado el día de hoy.

-Está bien.-Concedió el teniente del Shisengumi mirándola con cariño. Para luego ver a sus hombres y tras un arduo estudio.-Shimpachi, ve con ella.

Más risas estallaron provenientes de Heisuke, Sanosuke y Kondou. Incluso un par de sonrisas se colaron en los miembros más serios del grupo como Saitou y Sannan-san.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!-Explotó el aludido

-Porque hiciste llorar a mi hija y porque yo lo digo.-Explicó con simpleza y lo miró de forma amenazadora-¿Algún problema con escoltar a mi familia?

-Ninguno.-Suspiró resignado esperando que Chizuru salga de la habitación para seguirla.

La joven madre se retiró y junto con el habilidoso espadachín salieron del recinto con dirección al pueblo.

-Siento que Toshizou-kun te haya forzado a venir con nosotras, Nagakura-san.-Se disculpó la señora Hijikata. Con su hija siendo cargada en posición vertical.-Es un poco sobre-protector.

Shimpachi pudo haberse carcajeado respecto al "un poco" que mencionó la joven. El teniente Hijikata se había vuelto loco, literalmente, con su familia. Al punto de que cuando sale en una misión de varios día, mínimo deja a tres de ellos cuidando el recinto.

Afortunadamente la mayoría de sus misiones, ahora eran diplomáticas de manera que no había la necesidad de que los mejores miembros del Shisengumi partieran todos en una misión.

La paz se respiraba en el ambiente y se alegraba.

Especialmente cuando veía el rostro inocente de la beba en brazos de Chizuru. Una niña que vivirá en un mundo armonioso.

-Oh, Nagakura-san, iré a ver qué están ofreciendo allá.-Dijo señalando a un gran número de personas.-Por favor, sostén a la niña.-Dijo entregándosela y perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Shimpachi quedó de piedra. No era la primera vez que estaba con Izayoi. Pero, si era la primera vez que estaba completamente solo con ella. Heisuke se había proclamado su niñero personal y por alguna extraña razón nunca lloraba o molestaba cuando estaba con Saitou. Incluso había visto a Kondou-san sacándole el aire luego de alimentarse o cambiando un pañal pero él…

Los grandes y redondos ojos de la niña lo estudiaron con ahínco. Era una beba muy hermosa. A pesar de tener el color de ojos, tez y cabello de su padre tenía las finas y delicadas facciones de su madre.

Qué más da. Al paso que va, seguramente ella será lo más cercano a una mujer hermosa que tendrá. Puesto que todas, se las queda Sano.

-Parece que mamá tardará un poco, Iza-chan.-Le dijo a la infanta.-Vamos a pasear.

Quiso acomodar a la niña acostándola en su brazo, más, con sus escasos cinco meses empezó a retobarse hasta que la paró, sentando su pompita en su antebrazo. La pequeña parecía maravillada por la nueva altura que él le ofrecía.

-Caprichosa.-Regañó cariñosamente.-Al paso que vas serás la niña más mimada de todo Kioto.-Y la culpa sería únicamente de ellos. Ya que la pequeñaja se había metido a todos en su puñito.

¡Incluidos el amargo Souji y el taciturno Hajime!

Sin quererlo pasaron por el distrito rojo.

-Nunca vendrás aquí.-Sentencio muy seguro a la niña que lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Nagakura-sama? ¡Oh que belleza de niña!

Varias de las geishas del distrito se acercaron al ver a la niña. Y lo rodearon en un momento sintiéndose atrapado.

-¿Es tuya, Nagakura-sama?-Preguntó una.

-Que guardado te lo tenías.

-N-no e-es mía.-Dijo como pudo ante las cientos de preguntas de las mujeres de oficio.

-¡Entonces es la hija del teniente Hijikata!-Chilló una recordando el incidente en el que su teniente había sacado a Chizuru de ahí proclamándola suya.-Es una pequeña princesita.

Si su teniente se enteraba que estuvo ahí… se vería obligado a cometer Seppuku.

-Eh… sí, es muy linda.-Se apresuró a salir del tumulto de mujeres.-Nos vamos.

-Qué lindo se ve un hombre cuidando a un bebé. No te imaginaba de ese tipo Nagakura-sama.-Habló una de las geishas más guapas.-Visítame la próxima vez.

-¡No, a mí!

-No, me visitarás a mí. ¿Cierto, Nagakura-sama? Te haré un descuento.

-Eh… claro.-Comentó sorprendido. Claro que conocía a esas geishas. Sano había compartido lecho con la mayoría de ellas y nunca antes le habían prestado atención a él.-Adiós.

Ahora se peleaban por su futura compañía. Incluso ofrecían descuentos.

¿Sería acaso…?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Una chica, de apariencia humilde, pero, muy guapa. Había tirado unas manzanas que al parecer compró.

-Permíteme ayudarte.-Rápidamente se agachó a recoger las frutas. Gracias a su fuerza no tuvo problemas en sostener a la niña con una mano y ayudar a la mujer con la otra.

Una vez que se incorporaron apreció lo bonita que era la chica y notó que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Tienes una hija muy bonita.-Le dijo un cumplido.

-Oh, ¿ella?-Cuál otra, idiota, se reprendió el mismo.-Iza-chan no es mi hija, es… mi sobrina.-Concluyó tras meditarlo un poco.

-Oh, es muy tierno de tu parte lidiar con ella. La mayoría de hombres no les gusta lidiar ni con sus propios hijos.

-Es que Iza-chan se deja querer fácilmente.-Explicó.-Y es una beba muy bien portada.-Añadió con orgullo.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho.-Dijo con una sonrisa que dejó embobado a Shimpachi.-Oh, se me hace tarde, tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer…

-Nagakura, Shimpachi Nagakura.

-Ha sido un placer Nagakura-san.-Dijo respetuosamente.-Espero verte por el pueblo algún día.

-Yo también… este…

-Wakaba, Sayori Wakaba.

-El placer ha sido todo nuestro, Wakaba-san.

-Adiós Iza-chan.-Se despidió de la niña y se marchó.

Shimpachi quedó solo con la niña nuevamente. La regresó a ver y la encontró cerrando los ojos y bostezando. Ahora sí la acomodó para que durmiera cómodamente sobre su antebrazo. Cómo era tan chiquita y él tan grande, cabía en él.

-Estás cansada, Iza-chan.-Le habló.-Parece que has usado toda tu magia para atraer mujeres hermosas hoy. Descansa sobre tu tío Shimpachi.-La niña lo miró, luchando contra el deseo de dormir, con su ceñito fruncido.

Como si Shimpachi entendiera lo que le quería decir le contestó con la voz más tierna que jamás se había escuchado:

-Siempre serás mi primera novia, princesita.

Y cómo si eso fuese lo que la niña quería escuchar, cerró los ojos entrando al mundo de los sueños.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Creo que el próximo será Souji, él o Sanosuke ;)**

**También tengo más o menos la de Saito y Heisuke, incluso uno de Kazama.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leen y de manera especial a los que comentan:**

**Asuen; Kairu; Sessha Jazmín; Ficxx-Vicky.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	3. Souji

**¡Hola lindos! **

**Pues, primero que todo, muchas gracias por los 6 RR que recibí. Ya son 10! Qué emoción! Me encantaron. **

**Sessha Jazmín, prometo tratar de hacer algo con Yamazaki, ojalá la inspiración se presente. Por lo pronto aquí está otra de tus ideas para el fic.**

**En este capítulo, Izayoi es una beba de seis meses. Creo que ya más o menos puedo ver un patrón para esta historia.**

**Cabe recalcar que disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic por el simple hecho de que es algo que, por lo que veo no solo yo sino muchos hubiesen querido para Hakouki. Gracias por sus RR y espero que sigan llegando.**

**Y tú, lector anónimo, anímate y comenta, deja tus ideas. Podría agregarlas, Sessha Jazmín puede dar fe de ello.**

**Bueno, no los interrumpo más y les dejo con la lectura.**

**¡DEJEN RR!**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Souji.**

El sol resplandecía en el recinto del Shisengumi. No era muy fuerte, pero sí, muy caluroso.

Odiaba esos días, particularmente. Porque, seguramente sus compañeros de equipo dirán que odia todos los días.

Es que, era inevitable. Los días calurosos eran húmedos y sudorosos y los días de lluvia eran fríos y lúgubres. No podía evitar quejarse ante aquellas perspectivas. No es que fuese un quejica como decían sus atarantados compañeros.

-¿Quién es la niña más linda?, ¿Quién? ¡Iza-chan!

Souji regresó a ver de dónde venía aquella voz que le hacía chácharas a una infanta que emitía gorgoritos de alegría. Suponía que era Heisuke, el miembro más joven de los tenientes del Shisengumi era el niñero oficial de la pequeña Hijikata. Era extraño no verlo revoloteando alrededor de la niña.

Como en ese momento…

-¿Kondou-san?

Isami Kondou regresó a ver a quien había pronunciado su nombre y se encontró frente a Okita Souji que parecía abanicarse en el pórtico de la base del Shisengumi.

-¡Souji!-Exclamó con alegría y una cálida sonrisa al joven que había entrenado desde niño. Acomodó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos para poder sentarse junto a Okita de una forma más cómoda y sentó a la niña en su muslo.-Dile hola a Souji-Oji-san, Iza-chan.

-¡Ji!-Fue lo único que dijo la niña sonriéndole al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa carente de dentadura.

Souji le correspondió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que terminó por asustar a la niña y provocó que empezara a hacer pucheros.

-¡No, no, Iza-chan!-Kondou empezó a desesperarse.-Mira, una mariposa.-Señaló al insecto que voló cerca de ellos.

El insecto multicolor pareció obtener toda la atención de la infanta que empezó a batir sus manitas tratando de atraparla e imitarla.

-En serio, no puedes hacerlo mejor.-Reprendió el comandante del Shisengumi al joven.

-Los niños no se me dan bien.-Fue el único justificativo de Souji quien apartó la mirada al ser reprendido por Kondou. Después de todo él era su modelo a seguir.

-¡Tonterías!-Exclamó el moreno.-Todos pensamos así al principio pero, Iza-chan es una niña adorable. Nos tiene a todos metidos en su puño, incluso a Saito.

Reconocía que eso era extraño. Hajime no era particularmente sociable o le simpatizaba cualquiera. Incluso entre ellos mismos, sin embargo cuando la niña estaba presente él estaba tranquilo. Claro que nunca la había cogido o aparruchado como sí lo hacen Heisuke, Kondou, Shimpachi, incluso Hijikata, pero vale, él era el padre de la criatura.

-Pues yo no le veo el chiste a eso.-Añadió señalando a la beba.-Sí era graciosa cuando nació. Pero. Ahora, sólo come y duerme.

-Dices eso porque no has pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella.-Rebatió Kondou.-Iza-chan es adorable.-La puso de frente y le sonrió, gesto que la niña imitó.-Es la niña que siempre añoré.

Aquella revelación fue nueva para Souji que tanto se jactaba de conocer a su comandante. Al igual que aquel tono de amargura y tristeza cuando pronunció esas palabras. ¿Qué se traería?

-¿A qué se refiere Kondou-san?-Inquirió con inquietud. El comandante pareció caer en cuenta de que había sonado algo extraño y se giró a Souji con una gran sonrisa.

-A que las niñas son más pegadas con los papás.-Contestó con simpleza.

Ante aquellas palabras Souji no preguntó más. Sus ojos se volvieron a la pequeña que aún sonreía en brazos de Kondou y algo dentro de él se revolvió.

-¿Y esa cara, Souji?-Preguntó Isami con inquietud-¿Por qué miras así a Iza-chan?

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que su rostro exteriorizaba sus pensamientos y lo giró avergonzado.

-Nada.-Fue la única respuesta.

-No me digas que tu…-El comandante sofocó una risa.-Estás celoso de Iza-chan.

-¡No diga tonterías!-Contradijo exaltado y ruborizado el muchacho espadachín.

Aquella era la confirmación de las suposiciones de Kondou. Por lo mismo, no pudo evitar carcajearse por la revelación. Un hombre hecho y derecho celoso de una pequeña beba. Aunque bueno, no era ningún secreto que Souji era muy infantil a veces.

-¡Comandante!

Un joven y agitado miembro del Shisengumi interrumpió las carcajadas del comandante y llamó la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kato?

-El Señor Feudal del este quiere entrevistarse con Hijikata-sama, pero, cómo él no está, Sannan-san mandó a que lo llamara a usted.

-Entiendo, dile que estaré con él en un minuto.-Interrumpió Kondou poniéndose de pié con la niña en brazos.-Lo siento, Iza-chan, jugaremos luego.-Se disculpó con la niña y se la extendió a Souji.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el aludido intrigado.

-Cuida de Iza-chan hasta que yo vuelva.-Indicó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Está de broma Kondou-san!, por qué no va a dársela a Chizuru.

-Chizuru-chan acompañó a Toushi a la reunión en Nagoya.-Explicó con simpleza.-Regresarán al atardecer.

-Entonces, dásela a Heisuke.

-Está patrullando.

-¿Harada, Shimpachi?-Cuestionó mencionando a todos quienes se les da fácil cuidar a la niña.

-También están patrullando.-Explicó.

-¡¿Saito?!-Estaba desesperándose el joven Okita.

-Está en trabajo de reconocimiento.

-¿Yamazaki?-Era su última carta.

-Buena suerte buscándolo.-Depositó a Izayoi en los brazos del pelirrojo.-Sé buena, Iza-chan.-Y ahora se dirigió a Souji.-Chizuru-chan dejó en la cocina su papilla, por si le da hambre. Si le da sueño, paséala hasta que duerma y los pañales están sobre el estante en el descanso.

-Pa-pañales.-Balbuceó el joven palideciendo-¡No pienso cambiar ningún pañal!

-¡Si tienes que hacerlo lo harás!-Habló en un tono autoritario el comandante.-No puedes dejarle puesto un pañal sucio porque le coserá.-Explicó más calmado.-Es un asunto especialmente delicado si se trata de las niñas.

Si decirle otra palabra al muchacho, el comandante se marchó dejándolo solo con una niña en los brazos.

Izayoi y él intercambiaron una mirada de desesperación e inmediatamente la infanta empezó a hacer pucheros que lo alarmaron. Asumió que era porque la tenía mal cargada, le debían doler los hombros por estar siendo cargada desde allí.

Con cuidado, acomodó a la niña de manera que su brazo y antebrazo la acunaran. Era una pequeña regordeta y bastante grande para los seis meses que llevaba poniendo de cabeza la vida de todos los miembros del Shisengumi.

De unos más que de otros.

La niña pareció cómoda en aquella posición y se lo hizo saber sonriéndole de manera resplandeciente. Obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

Vale, él no era inmune a los encantos de la pequeñaja. Aunque no era tan exagerado como sus compañeros. Es decir, lo entendería de su teniente, pues es el padre. Pero, los demás arman un alboroto cuando la menor está en la misma habitación. Parecían más retardados que de costumbre, en el caso de Shimpachi y Heisuke. Y sus compañeros más serios como Saito, ¡bajaban la guardia!

-¿Qué clase de brujería les echaste?-Le preguntó muy serio.

La niña empezó a moverse, parecía querer incorporarse así que acomodó su nalguita sobre su antebrazo y se puso de pie con la cabeza de la niña a la altura de su hombro. Él también la tomaba en brazos y sabía cómo cargarla. A veces, despertaba antes de la siesta y nadie lo notaba, él iba y la tomaba en brazos incluso antes de que llore. Lo que le diferenciaba era que él no se tiraba a matar por tomarla en brazos primero. Hacerlo, sería un suicidio. Un par de veces habían llegado a sacar sus espadas por ver quien la tomaba primero.

En esas ocasiones él se limitaba a apostar y era mero espectador.

La niña vio la misma mariposa de hace un rato revolotear a su alrededor y estiró sus bracitos tratando de alcanzarla y obligando a Souji a seguir al insecto.

Su antiguo yo jamás lo hubiera hecho. Es decir, ¡estaba siguiendo a una mariposa! Y en el transcurso del acto alentaba a la niña a cogerla. ¡Hablaba con un bebé que apenas balbuceaba!

De repente, los gorgoritos cesaron. La niña se quedó muy quieta, extrañando a su cuidador. Más el motivo no se hizo esperar.

-¡Qué mierda!

El grito espantó a la mariposa y a un par de aves que se encontraban en los árboles cercanos. Ya casi no insultaban, pero, el improperio no pudo contenerse luego de sentir como un líquido caliente mojaba su torso y su antebrazo.

¡La mocosa se había orinado! No él no decía: "Se ha hecho pis" como Heisuke. La niña se le había orinado encima a él, ¡al gran Souji! Estaba furioso y fulminó con la mirada a la beba.

Izayoi no parecía complacida, al contrario también lucía molesta y contrariada. Pero, el enojo de la niña pasó a segundo plano cuando empezó a sentir la molestia entre sus piernas del líquido que empezaba a enfriarse.

-No, no, no, no.-Souji trató de calmarla cuando vio el puchero que amenazaba con desencadenar el llanto-¡No!

Pero fue inevitable. Izayoi rompió a llorar con un sentimiento que lejos de irritarlo le partía el corazón. Parecía avergonzada y aquello era absurdo puesto que era una niña de seis meses.

Sin embargo, al igual que a todos los otros miembros del Shisengumi, él no podía verla llorar.

-Shh.-Trató de mecerla para que se calmara.-Ya, ya, no pasa nada.

Y ese era el mismo efecto que causaban sus palabras a la niña: Nada. Seguía llorando.

-¡Si no dejas de llorar, te mataré!-Estaba desesperado y aquellas palabras siempre funcionaban con su madre. Con la hija no deberían ser la excepción.

Pero lo fueron, lejos de mermar su llanto, Izayoi lo intensificó.

No, él no quería cambiar un pañal. No lo haría. NO.

Ahora él también quería llorar.

Si alguno de sus enemigos lo viera tan desesperado como en ese momento se encontraba. Ni siquiera lo mataría, se partiría de la risa y esperaría que la función terminase.

Ya que, a pesar de haber dicho con tanta vehemencia que no cambiaria un pañal. Ahí estaba él: Okita Souji, uno de los más temidos miembros del Shisengumi, con su ropa y su brazo mojados, dejando que el agua refresque el… área afectada por la catástrofe antes de poner a la niña en el tatami para proceder a cambiar el pañal.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Ni siquiera cuando el hermano gemelo travesti de Chizuru le había engañado. Esa humillación, multiplicada por cien era cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Pero lo hizo. No es como si tuviese opción, o que fuese muy hábil en el asunto. Más, había visto a Chizuru y a Heisuke hacerlo muchas veces y él era de los que aprendía rápido. Luego de cambiar su remerita por una limpia y rosada admiró su obra con orgullo.

La niña ya no lloraba y lo miraba con adoración. Le sonreía con deleite y le alzaba los bracitos instándolo a cargarla y así lo hizo. Así era siempre en el Shisengumi, Izayoi pedía algo, Izayoi tenía lo que pedía. Él no paraba de repetir que la malcriaban y que se pondría peor cuando creciera. Más, cuando nadie veía él era exactamente igual al resto.

Sí esa niñita había puesto el mundo de todos de cabeza y sí los tenía a todos metidos en su puñito.

-Te quiero Iza-chan.-Susurró en su oído.-Pero, será nuestro secreto. O tendré que matarte.-Añadió con ternura.

Incluyéndolo a él.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**El próximo será el de Sanosuke, sí ya tiene fecha aunque no esté escrito. Ya sabrán por qué~~~**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leen y de manera especial a los que comentan:**

**Hideko Hyuuga; Ainhoa11; Arashi Shinomori; Sessha Jazmín; Patty-sparda.**

**Ojalá lleguemos a los 15 o 20 RR.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	4. Sanosuke

**¡Hola lindos! **

**Pues, primero que todo, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOCIA! -.- Sí, quizá es un poco tarde D': Pero, mi próxima entrada a la Uni me tiene LOCA (más de lo normal) Espero que te guste este humilde obsequio, un poquito atrasado.**

**Me dijiste 3 chicos y traté de incorporarlos a los tres, aunque obviamente el capítulo principal se centra solo en 1. En este caso, Sanosuke!**

**Bueno socia! Espero que hayas pasado un muy bonito día y que Dios te bendiga y sigamos siendo amigas. Algún día nos conoceremos personalmente y acolitaremos más locuras mutuamente :'D**

**En fin, espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes tu comentario.**

**Segundo, muchas gracias por los RR que recibí! Me encantaron! Los quiero mucho :D**

**Gracias a las personitas que me pusieron sus ideas sobre Yamazaki! Me gustaron mucho y de hecho, las pondré en práctica ;)**

**Y tú, lector anónimo, anímate y comenta, deja tus ideas. Podría agregarlas, Sessha Jazmín puede dar fe de ello.**

**Bueno, no los interrumpo más y les dejo con la lectura.**

**¡DEJEN RR!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Sanosuke.**

El Shisengumi era tan callado en ocasiones.

Especialmente si Shimpachi y Heisuke no estaban armando jaleo a su alrededor. Esos eran un par de críos, ambos. A veces pensaba que Izayoi llegaría a madurar antes que ellos y se los decía; y ellos le pagaban, él les respondía y la beba se burlaba.

De más cría lloraba. No soportaba verlos discutir y debido a ello habían dejado de hacerlo. Hasta que Souji se burló de ellos y le enseñó a Iza-chan lo divertido que era verlos pelear.

Todo era algarabía hasta que el padre de la criatura llegaba y los ponía en su sitio.

Esos días los tres capitanes del Shisengumi tenían que limpiar el recinto.

El sonido de unos presurosos pasos acercándose a él, llamaron su atención. No tardó mucho en acercársele una pequeña Chizuru cargando a su fiel compañera en la espalda.

-Oh, Harada-san.-La joven madre se detuvo y lo saludó con respeto. La niña en su espalda sonrió al guerrero con alegría.

-Chizuru-chan.-Sano saludó a la mujer de su teniente con el mismo respeto y acarició la regordeta mejilla de la niña.-Hola Iza-chan.-Se volvió a la madre-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-He olvidado recoger una tela que encargamos para hacerle un kimono a Iza-chan.-Explicó la castaña consternada.-Podrían venderla. Ya he parado las ollas así que no puedo demorarme.

-Pero, si vas al pueblo es inevitable que te demores.-Razonó el capitán Harada-¿Por qué no voy yo en tu lugar?

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Chizuru esperanzada.-No será mucha molestia.

-En lo absoluto.-Aseguró el habilidoso espadachín.-Anda, dame a Iza-chan que la llevo conmigo.

-Pero, Iza-chan podría molestarte.-Intentó detenerlo la joven madre. Más, ya era demasiado tarde porque Sanosuke había tomado a Izayoi de entre sus brazos.

-Tonterías, Iza-chan es un querubín.-Besó la sonrosada mejilla de la niña y ella parecía encantada por la atención-¿Verdad que quieres acompañar a Sano-oji-san, eh Izayoi?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó la niña con júbilo-¡Papá!

-No.-Corrigió Chizuru maternalmente.-Oji-san. Papá no está aquí.

Izayoi empezaba a hablar, decía varias palabras. Pero, tenía la manía de llamarlos "Papá" a todos ellos.

-Oji-san.-Repitió la niña. Que solo

-Dile adiós a mamá.-Instó el castaño moviendo él mismo la mano de la niña.

-Dios… mamá.-Se despidió la niña.

-Qué remedio.-Se lamentó Chizuru.-La harán la niña más malcriada de Kioto.

-Es lo más cercano a un hijo que todos conoceremos.-Se justificó Sanosuke.-Nos vemos Chizuru.

-¡Sé buena Iza-chan!-Gritó a la niña antes de verlos marcharse juntos.

Sanosuke sonreía con malicia. Por fin podría comprobar aquello que Shimpachi le había contado hace unos meses. Según él, Iza-chan había sido un imán infalible para conquistar chicas. Claro, que por ese entonces la nena era una beba de escasos cinco meses.

Ahora ya tenía diez, pero no por eso era menos adorable. La miró y sintió cómo se derretía. ¡Ahora era incluso más mona!

Sí, se parecía muchísimo a su teniente. La beba tenía la piel pálida, delineada con sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche y sus ojos, esos ojos por los que cualquiera de ellos matarían a quien se atreviese a poner lágrimas en ellos. Esos grandes y bellos ojos amatistas que hipnotizaban a quien los conocía.

No podía negar que muchas veces le preocupaba lo hermosa que era. Es decir, si así era de cría; de grande no iba a salir del recinto. Aunque eventualmente saldría, conocería a un hombre lo suficientemente valiente… o estúpido para pretenderla; a sabiendas de que ellos eran su familia. Se casaría, se iría y formaría su vida lejos de ellos.

Sintió un escalofrío ante aquella perspectiva. A pesar de ser consciente que lamentablemente esa era la ley de la vida.

-Pero, no debes olvidar que primero fuiste mi novia, Iza-chan.-Le habló con ternura a la niña que no comprendía sus palabras.

Pasaron frente al distrito rojo. Como era de esperarse por la hora, varias de las geishas se asomaban debido a que el trabajo empezaría más tarde. Así mismo, no era de sorprenderse que más de una lo reconocieran.

-¡Harada-sama!

Un grito alertó a las demás y no tardó ni un minuto en estar rodeado de las más hermosas geishas del distritito. Tenía una reputación legendaria en ese lugar y aquello lo llenaba de orgullo.

-Hola bellezas.-Las saludó galantes.-No sé qué le ponen al agua de este lugar que cada día están más hermosas.

-Qué cosas dice, Harada-sama.-Contestó una de las más jóvenes, azorada.

-Nada más que la verdad mi bella flor.-Añadió con galantería.-No creo encontrar a mujeres más hermosas en Japón. Salvo quizá, la pequeña que llevo en los brazos.

-Tan labioso como siempre.-Se burló una de las más antiguas geishas mirándolo. Cuando de repente la niña en brazos del pelirrojo se volvió a las mujeres que rodeaban al guerrero.-En efecto es una niña hermosa. ¿Hija del teniente Hijikata?

-¿Papá?

-Sí.-Contestó Sanosuke.

-Papá.-Insistió Izayoi.

-¡Que mona!

-¡Es una princesita!

-¡Quiero comerme esos cachetes!

Entre otras cosas, eso le decían a Izayoi. La pequeña no tardó en sentirse abrumada y rompió en llanto. Llamando a su papá en cada gemido.

-Quiere a su papá.-Comentó enternecida una de las cortesanas-¿Dónde está papá?

-Aquí.-Contestó Izayoi fuerte y claro. Colocando la palma de su manito en el pecho descubierto de Sanosuke.-Papá.-Repitió con firmeza.

Sanosuke sintió la mirada inquisidora de todas las mujeres a su alrededor.

-Creí que esa era la hija del teniente Hijikata…-Murmuró una de ellas llamando la atención de las demás.

-¡Lo es!-Exclamó Sanosuke desesperado.

-¡Papá!-Chilló Izayoi a continuación.

La beba siguió repitiendo la palabra: Papá. Mientras las geishas miraban con suspicacia al capitán.

-Después de todo, Harada-sama es uno de los hombres más coquetos del lugar.-Murmuró una.

-No sería nada extraño que tuviese una hija.-Continuó otra.

-¡Que hombre más horrible!-Chilló una tercera.-Traer a su propia hija a estos lugares.

-La próxima vez que venga, le valdrá el doble mi compañía.

Más rápido de lo que llegaron, las geishas se alejaron de él como si tuviera lepra y lo miraron de muy mala manera.

Jamás se había arrepentido de su reputación, ¡pero, esta vez lo había traicionado!

El ser un mujeriego declarado había hecho que las geishas pensaran que ella era su hija.

Y no había ayudado en nada que Iza-chan tuviese la tendencia de llamarlo a todos ellos: "Papá". Aunque a veces si los llamaba tíos, pero, se le hacía más fácil, papá.

Su plan se había vuelto en su contra.

-Ni modo, Iza-chan.-Dijo viendo a la beba.-Vamos a por esa tela.

Caminaron por las tranquilas calles de Kioto hasta que dieron con uno de los puntos de venta de telas más exclusivos de la ciudad. El teniente Hijikata no escatimaba gastos cuando se trataba de su familia.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven?-Una amable anciana apareciendo tras el mostrador.

-Un encargo a nombre de Hijikata.-Contestó Sanosuke con el respeto pertinente.

-Oh.-La mujer pareció emocionarse ante la mención y desapareció dentro del establecimiento para traer consigo la tela más bonita que había visto. Era de color negro pero estaba decorado con el brillante rosa de un árbol de Sakura en plena noche primaveral.-Le quedará precioso.

Izayoi había descansado sobre el mostrador y la señora puso la tela sobre ella; mostrando como el bello contraste le daba un aire etéreo a la niña.

-Voy por lo demás.-Anunció antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Izayoi parecía contenta de estar en medio de tanta ropa y los colores. En verdad, era una vista encantadora.

-¡Que ternurita!

-¡Es tan hermosa!

Un par de voces femeninas captaron su atención y se giró para ver a dos bellas jovencitas que entraban al establecimiento y como era de esperarse, quedaron encandiladas con la niña.

-Si llega a ser la mitad de bella que ustedes, la pequeña Izayoi será una diosa.-Aplicó su galantería y surtió efecto puesto que ambas chicas se rieron.

Hasta que una cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Es tu hija?-Lo miró con recelo y reproche.

-No, soy su tío.-Se apresuró a contestar.-Y permítanme decirles que son las mujeres más hermosas de Kioto.

Nuevamente las risillas coquetas se escucharon y Sanosuke rió para sus adentros. Efectivamente Izayoi era un imán para las chicas.

-Papá.-Se escuchó un llamado que pilló la atención de los presentes.

-¿Iza-chan?-Regresó a ver Sanosuke a la beba que estiraba sus brazos para que la cargase.

-Papá.-Insistió la niña, acercándose más a Sanosuke para que la tomara en brazos.-Papá.

-Es su padre.-Se escuchó que la una le murmuró a la otra.

-N-no.-Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.-Soy tu tío Iza-chan, no tu papá.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la niña. Izayoi empezó a llorar y a repetir: "Papá"; desesperando a Sanosuke que no tardó nada en tomarla en brazos y consolarla.

-Ya, ya, lo lamento pequeña Iza-chan

El llanto comenzó a disminuir al ser tomada en brazos por Sanosuke. El mismo que suspiró aliviado. Se sentía tan bien que la niña no llorase por su culpa.

-Que hombre más desagradable.-Se quejó una de las chicas.

-Coquetear delante de su hija.-Bufó otra.-Que repugnante.

Y sin volverlo a ver salieron del lugar.

Sanosuke se sintió derrotado. Tenía a Izayoi tranquila, pero, dos chicas bonitas se habían marchado. Menuda su suerte.

-Tenga, ya está cancelado.-Indicó la mujer entregándole un gran paquete de tela.

-¿Es todo esto?-Preguntó sorprendido porque sea tanto material y aún abrumado por la escena que pasó.

-Me parece que la mamá de esta princesita dijo que quería hacerle varios kimonos, para que le fueran quedando conforme crece. Le va a hacer muchos kimonos. Es que esta beba es una monada. No es difícil imaginarse lo bella que se pondrá de grande.

Exactamente eso era lo que estaba pensando Sanosuke. Izayoi era una monada de cría, llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres. Cuando creciera y sus curvas se formasen…

Harían filas enteras, de pretendientes dispuestos a pedir la mano de Izayoi. Pobres jóvenes que no alcanzarían a poner un pie en el recinto ya que no saben que la pequeña Iza-chan tendrá su guardia personal.

Aunque, conociendo al padre…

Seguramente Izayoi no saldría de casa.

-Pero, si necesitas un novio sabes que siempre estaré disponible para ti, Iza-chan.-Dijo tras meditarlo un momento.-Me lo debes por lo de hoy y porque eres más bonita que todas las chicas de Japón juntas.

La niña se giró a encararlo sin comprender sus palabras y volvió a ver al frente.

Empezó a batir las manos y los piecitos al reconocer a la figura masculina que custodiaba la puerta del Shisengumi.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!-Chilló emocionada y apenas alcanzó cercanía estiró los brazos para que su padre la tomara.

-Cómo te has portado, princesa.-Saludó Toshizou Hijikata abrazando a su hija.-Papi te ha extrañado.

Era increíble de ver y no se cansaría de repetirlo. Izayoi tenía a su temido teniente en la palma de sus regordetas manos. Si Chizuru produjo un cambio en él, Izayoi lo convirtió en otra persona. Ahora era tierno, amable, al menos en lo que la niña se trataba.

Es que, bueno, la niña tenía ese algo que los obligaba a ser mejores en su delante.

-Teniente, Harada.

Una taciturna voz llamó la atención de todos. Hajime Saitou acababa de llegar y saludaba tan respetuosamente como siempre.

-Hajime.-Saludó Hijikata-¿Alguna novedad que reportar?

-Ninguna teniente.-Saitou dirigió la mirada a la niña que tampoco despegaba sus ojos amatistas del joven espadachín.

Hajime apenas extendió sus brazos e Izayoi no tardó nada en ocuparlos y acurrucarse en él.

Así era siempre con ella. Ni siquiera decía nada y ya sus deseos eran cumplidos.

Domando a dos fieras antisociales como Saitou y Hijikata.

Claro que con Saitou era diferente. A su padre lo adoraba, más a Hajime…

-¿Será que a Iza-chan le gusta más Saitou?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire molestando a su teniente que empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido propias de un padre celoso ante la perspectiva de los intereses de su hija.

-Es una broma.-Se excuso Harada.-Pero Izayoi sí es mi novia.

La única novia a la que jamás le sería infiel.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que te haya gustado Vale! Hideko Hyuuga!**

**El próximo no sé de qué irá ni a quién le tocará~~~~ ¿ideas?**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leen y de manera especial a los que comentan:**

**patty sparda; Hideko Hyuuga; Rencoud; Ainhoa11; Sessha Jazmín. **

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
